When decorating a room, the selection of appropriate lights is usually based on several criteria such as shape, color, size, brightness, size of the room, types of activities for which the room will be used, among others. Ideally, the lights selected provide sufficient illumination for the activities that will be performed in the room.
Another consideration when selecting the lighting system is user preference. For example, the room being decorated may be a child's bedroom. If so, it is often the case that the child's bedroom will be equipped with a “nightlight” to ease the child's fear of the dark and/or to make it easier for a parent to respond to the child's nighttime requests or pleas.
The child's interests may also be taken under consideration as many parents choose to decorate their child's bedroom in a manner consistent with the child's interests. For example, the parents of a child having an interest in dinosaurs may decorate the child's bedroom with wallpaper, curtains, beddings, posters, pictures, among other things, that contain dinosaur images, thus providing the room with a dinosaur-related theme or motif.
As almost any parent can attest, however, children's interests are often fleeting. A child's fervent interests in one subject may quickly fade and be replaced with an interest in another wholly unrelated subject. Obviously then, it can be quite difficult for parents to keep up with their child's current interests yet alone redecorate their child's bedroom each time the child's interests change. Indeed, for those parents who decorate their child's room with relatively permanent features, such as wallpaper, it may be virtually impossible for the parents to keep their child's room up-to-date with his or her interests.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for devices and methods that are capable of illuminating a room with night light and with regular light and that are capable of providing the room with a thematic atmosphere. The devices and methods should allow a user to readily switch between a plurality of themes in a tool-less fashion (i.e., without the need for tools). Ideally, the devices should be capable of being readily retrofit to existing ceiling junction boxes with little to no additional tooling being needed and without the need for additional ceiling structural reinforcement.